Hold You Down
by sylviarockefeller1
Summary: After killing countless people, Khan has kidnapped the lovely Starfleet officer Sylvia Rockefeller. Knowing he will kill her as well if she doesn't comply with his demands, Sylvia shows no fear in the face of absolute terror. KhanxOC oneshot OOC Khan


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"I woke up slowly, the familiar pain of being hit over the head coming to me as I opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times before I could see, and even then my vision was a little blurry. I tried to sit up but the pain in my head was too intense. What had happened? I couldn't remember much. I had been standing next to Spock when suddenly I had felt myself being pulled away. I could hear shouts and some sort of physical altercation taking place, and then I'd felt a sharp blow to the back of my head. That was all I could remember./h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Feeling like I could finally move without too much pain, I managed to pull myself up and be propped up on my elbows as I looked at my surroundings. I was lying on the floor in a room that looked very similar to the bridge of the em style="max-width: 100%;"Enterprise/em. This room, however, was much darker and it appeared that I was alone./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"My head still hurt, but at least the pain had lessened and was now only a little more than a dull ache. I tried to pull myself up a little further when I stopped rather abruptly. Though I still couldn't see anyone and the room was silent, I knew I was not alone. I couldn't explain it, but I just had that feeling that a person gets when they know they are being watched./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I glanced over my shoulder, but I still could not see anyone. Was someone really there, or was I just imagining it? After sustaining such a blow to my head, I could very well just be paranoid./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I did not think you would wake so quickly," A familiar, deep voice said from above me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I turned and saw that someone was standing right in front of me. I tilted my head up as best I could to see who it was. I gasped slightly in fright. He was tall, slender, with dark hair and an eye color that was more or less blue, though it seemed to change color in certain lights. He had a narrow face and watched me with an intense and slightly curious gaze. I had only ever seen one person in my whole life that was like this./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"Khan./em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"He had been on the Enterprise, taken prisoner by Captain Kirk after he'd killed a number of people in Starfleet, including Admiral Pike. I didn't' know exactly what Khan had told Kirk and Spock, but when Admiral Marcus had come, he and Kirk had managed to infiltrate the ship. That hadn't even been too long ago. What all had happened since then? It was all a blur in my mind./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I continued to stare at Khan as my mind raced, trying to piece everything together. What had happened to Kirk, Scotty, and Carol? They had all been aboard as well at one point. I considered for a moment that they might be dead. em style="max-width: 100%;"No, /emI immediately corrected myself. They could not be dead. But where were they?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You are wondering where your captain is?" Khan asked uncaringly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I glared at him. He had a way of knowing what people were thinking, and it was very unsettling. As much as he frightened me, I did my best not to show it. "What have you done with them?" I asked slowly to keep my voice from shaking too much./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I have returned them to their ship," Khan answered./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""And why not me?" I asked, almost fearing what the answer might be. In no way would I ever trust Khan, and I certainly didn't trust that I would not be harmed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan stared at me intently. "You may be of use," he answered, turning away slowly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I pulled myself up a little more, doing my best to ignore the pain as it worsened by my movements. "What do you mean?" I asked. "How could I be of use to you?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan glanced over his shoulder at me and gave a smile that made me shudder slightly. "This ship can be run by very few, but that does not mean I will not want a crew."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""And you want me?" I managed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You are useful. You are familiar with many different sections of the Enterprise. The Vengeance is hardly different – only more advanced." Khan answered. "You will be useful."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Only if I cooperate, I thought. "Why would I help you?" I questioned./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan turned back to face me. "If you do not, I will kill you. Is that reason enough, my dear?" he asked as he again turned away from me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Sure it was, I was thinking. I didn't want to die. Who wanted to die? But I most certainly did not want to help Khan in any way whatsoever. If refusal meant death, then death would be my choice./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I won't help you," I said as boldly as I could./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan again turned back to me. He quickly moved towards me and grabbed the front of my Starfleet uniform, pulling me off the floor towards the wall. His actions were swift and smooth, and surprised me greatly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Do you think I will not kill you?" Khan asked, his low voice as terrifying as I trembled for a moment./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I kept my eyes closed as he spoke, but opened them slowly as I answered. "Never underestimate a girl who has nothing to lose," I replied./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan somehow found this amusing and gave me a faint smirk. "You are brave, my dear," he said admirably. "A brave girl, but also a foolish one. You may be useful, but you are not essential. Do as I say and you will continue to live, understand?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I spit at his face, my aim perfect./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan's grip on me tightened as he slapped me across my face./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I whimpered and kept my head turned away as tears began to sting my eyes. I would not let him see me cry./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan released my uniform as he wiped his face clean. "So very foolish," he said bitterly, turning away./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I watched him for a second, waiting until he was a good distance away from me. I still had a chance to escape. If this ship was in any way like the em style="max-width: 100%;"Enterprise,/em there would be escape shuttles. All I would need to do is reach one…I dashed for the door, trying to get it opened./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan immediately noticed and sprinted towards me, grabbing my arms and pinning them to my sides as he pulled me away from the door./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""No!" I screamed, fighting him as best I could, which wasn't much./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan held his hand over my mouth as he continued to drag me away./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I struggled and kicked, but there was nothing that could get me free of Khan's grip. I cried out again as I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. A few hot tears trickled down my cheeks. I was frightened. Absolutely terrified./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan felt my tears splash onto his hand, and his grip lessened slightly. Though I was still conscious for the moment, I was too weak to pull myself away, much less attack him. I fell back, into Khan's arms, as he gently laid me on the floor./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I was weak, my eyelids becoming heavy. My body wanted to sleep, and with each passing second it was becoming too difficult to resist. I could only stare up blankly as a few more tears fell./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Khan still knelt over me, watching me. I would have said I saw kindness in his eyes, except that I did not believe he could show such emotion. Still, he was gentle with me as he carefully brushed my hair out of my face./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Rest," he whispered to me as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. The action both terrified me and calmed me in the same moment. I was terrified of Khan, but I was amazed at how gentle he could be./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I stared into his eyes as long as I could, until fatigue finally came over me and my eyes closed, sending me into a deep sleep./p 


End file.
